39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Quote of the Week Suggestion Page
Write '''quotes 'from the 39 Clues Series that you would want on the Quote of The Week. The Maze of Bones Anne Cahill did not drown, secret message from page 129 to page 153. mrrp - saladin One False Note *Never before has a contest held so much promise - or so much danger *You Boneheads! This isn't a recipe for all 39 Clues, it's for Benedictine Wine! - Nellie The Sword Thief﻿ *Stop them! Boarding passes, per favore? *"I'll sue!"'' Ian sputtered. "Ill sue you AND the dog. And the country of South Korea. And... and..."'' "The Landscape Architect?"'' Natalie said'' "The landscape architect!"'' Ian shouted. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]]-Hiya! :) 01:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Beyond the Grave *"'Amy:'Your heart was broken for about five minutes. Nellie: What, am I supposed to stop eating? Never regret trusting someone. It proves you have a heart. But if he turns out to be a lying worm...I'm not going to waste my time crying. Because I am way ''too fabulous for that." -Nellie Gomez talking with Amy about Theo Cotter. The Black Circle *"Come alone, as your parents did, or don´t come at all" - NRR. *"I hope this remarkable woman doesn't kill us" -Dan Cahill's thoughts. In Too Deep *My little carrot - Irina Spasky. *"'Oh, Ian," Dan said in a high voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "take me for a sail on your S.S. ''Dreamboat..." *"Stop the madness!" Dan said, holding his head and rocking back and forth. "My sister is a love alien!" *"Whoa, Madame Mysterioso," Shep said to her. "What kind of au pair are you? what page is this quote on? *The roof gave a great crack and roar-and collapsed. Irina cried out as she felt herself fall, and she looked up. She wanted her last sight to be the stars. p. 198 of In Too Deep. The Viper's Nest *"Lucians are liars, Tomas eat broken glass for breakfast, Ekaterinas are smart enough to build computers out of toe jam, Janus can write novels in their sleep, blah blah blah. Do you really think all of that is true, Dan? We're not like any of those. But we are in one of the branches." -Amy Cahill﻿ ﻿ The Emperor's Code *Tenzing knew too. *" I've been dying to see the British Museum at night, without all those pesky tourists around. Or security guards." Cora Wizard Book 8, Audio Extra *The only place where it is safe. Storm Warning *"Grace was my sister" - Fiske Cahill. *"He did not tell them everything" -The secret message *''" Not revenge. Justice. And not just for our us and our parents, but for the whole world." - Pg 2'' Into the Gauntlet *Isabel will be in prison for the rest of her life - Alistair Oh. *It's just Dan and me against the most evil woman in the world - Amy Cahill *Great Bard in Heaven! I didn't know it said that on Shakespeare's grave! - Dan Cahill's imagination *In the great hope that the descendants of my children--Even Madeleine's--will one day sit around this table,in peace at long last. *''Great, something I can understand immediatly.''- Dan Cahill's thougts Agent Handbook "Don't worry, it will mean nothing to him." -Arthur Trent The Black Book of Buried Secrets *Protect golden ring - page 31. *"Nothing can happen to us in......The Madrigalator" -Dan Cahill Online Quotes That Have already Been Used *''"Executor? He killed her?"''- Dan Cahill, The Maze of Bones *"He who is responsible for the fate of the world does not think abiut his sister while trying not to lose his lunch." -Dan Cahill, The Viper's Nest *"Why? Butler found a ring and he is fine. I think. I have not seen him in little while."- Doorman, mission 4, Lucian fort *"You may not call a super ninja lord a dweeb. You must commit seppukku." -Dan Cahill *"My heart is throwing up in my mouth"- Nellie Gomez Category:Main Page Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Agent Handbook Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Online Category:Missions Category:Mission 1 Category:Mission 2 Category:Mission 3 Category:Mission 4 Category:Mission 5 Category:Mission 6 Category:Mission 7 Category:Mission 8 Category:Mission 9 Category:Mission 10